Primeira
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Pansy nunca tinha reparado em Harry Potter, mas de repente sua curiosidade pode mudar o rumo das coisas. Projeto Violeta


**Harry e Pansy: **Achou tosco? Não se agrada? O 'X' no canto da tela revolve seus problemas.

____________________________________________________________

**Primeira**

**Adriana Swan**

Pansy não gostava de morenos. Os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, os óculos passando a impressão de bom rapaz, olhos verdes penetrantes. Mas não era o seu estilo... sempre soube que seu tipo ideal de homem tinha que ser loiro de olhos cinzas, Slytherin e de preferência se chamasse Malfoy.

E fosse apanhador na equipe de Quadribol, mas isso o moreno também era.

Grifinórios são muito comportados para o gosto de Pansy, ela era do tipo que gosta de apimentar a relação. Para quê beijos e promessas se prazer e sexo são tão mais interessantes? O Santo Potter nem devia saber o que era se entregar a luxúria na cama com uma bela mulher. Era santo e santos não brincam como ela e Malfoy brincavam.

No começo era divertido imaginá-lo virgem. Quantos anos teria? Dezesseis, dezessete? Quantas mulheres beijara? A sem sal da Cho Chang, todos sabiam, agora a pequena Weasley, a Granger talvez. Deitara com alguma delas?

Pansy não soube como esse pensamento conseguiu se espalhar por sua mente, por seu corpo e seus sentidos, mas em pouco tempo de curiosidade já não conseguia olhar para o Potter sem se perguntar o que ele sabia fazer com uma mulher, sem imaginar se já deixara a volúpia tomar conta de si por bons momentos, até onde já tocou e foi tocado.

E ela queria muito saber disso.

Pensar em Potter virou rotina. Vê-lo agarrar a Weasley num corredor quase deserto, onde iriam parar? A Weasley não era garota o suficiente para Potter. Ele era apanhador, tinha síndrome de herói, os hormônios deviam estar gritando dentro dele. Potter precisava de uma mulher de verdade, que soubesse dar a ele o prazer que seu jeito tímido não o deixava extravasar.

Pansy riu de como ele corou quando ela deixou o próprio corpo roçar no dele na saída tumultuosa para Hogsmead.

Bobo.

Seria mesmo possível que o famoso Potter, com dezenas de garotas em Hogwarts correndo atrás dele, ainda seria virgem? Naquele dia fez questão de sentar em frente a mesa que ele ocupava com a Weasley e os amigos. O que será que Potter sentira quando ela colou nele na saída do castelo? Será que a desejara naquele momento?

O grifinório corou mais uma vez quando notou que ela o encarava. Ela passou a língua nos lábios deliberadamente o mais sexy que pode. Harry se engasgou com a bebida. Ela riu.

Era virgem sim.

Era uma sorte para Pansy que Potter tivesse complexo de solidão ou seja lá que diabos o fazia sempre se afastar dos amigos. O que diabos levaria alguém a observar a Casa dos Gritos sozinho em meio aquela neve? Não sabia e não tinha o menor interesse em descobrir, suas dúvidas sobre a experiência de Potter eram muito mais excitantes.

- Você tem fobia de pessoas ou algo assim?

Potter a olhou de lado meio confuso. Talvez pensasse porque diabos ela resolvera lhe dedicar toda sua atenção naquele dia. Não respondeu nada. Talvez achando que Pansy estava tramando algo contra ele como todos os outros Slytherins sempre faziam.

Pansy o olhou dos pés a cabeça. Aliais, devorou com os olhos era o termo mais correto. Virgem. Um corpo que mulher alguma tocou. Sabores e prazeres que ele nunca havia provado. E ele nunca estivera tão perto de Pansy antes.

Ela deu um passo a frente, envolveu sua mão direita no cabelo bagunçado e puxando-o para perto o beijou.

Talvez ele tenha pensado em resistir no começo, talvez estivesse tenso pela surpresa. Pansy deixou a mão deslizar para a barreira de roupas tentando contorná-las e enfiou a mão dentro das calças de Harry sentindo seu membro ficar rígido sob seus dedos.

O primeiro toque.

Ela.

Pansy Parkinson.

Slytherin.

Potter gemeu baixo, abafado pelos lábios de Pansy colado aos seus. Ela o acariciava devagar, sem pressa alguma, saboreando cada reação no corpo do rapaz. O prazer foi se espalhando pelo corpo de Harry, mesmo em meio ao frio e a neve seu sangue ferveu e para deleite de Parkinson ele chegou ao ápice umedecendo os dedos dela. A garota interrompeu o beijo e afastou o rosto, deixando o respirar. Estava arfante.

Ele corou.

Virgem, como ela imaginou.

Potter engoliu em seco, a vergonha tomando cor em sua face, timidez. Pansy mordeu o lábio sensual. Tirou a mão de dentro da roupa dele ainda suja de seu prazer.

Não lhe parecia o bastante.

- Virgem... Nem sabe brincar – ela falou sarcástica e Harry sentiu mais vergonha ainda. Será que era tudo uma piada Slytherin para humilhá-lo? – Vejo que eu tenho muito o que te ensinar.

Harry não entendeu, Pansy não explicou. Ele ficou parado, estático, olhando Parkinson se afastar limpando os dedos na própria roupa sem entender o que diabos havia acontecido.

Harry Potter não fazia o tipo de Pansy, mas é sempre bom variar.

___________________

**N.A**.: Insana, mas escrevi com tanto amor como poucas vezes dediquei a uma fic.

*suspira*


End file.
